The Dragon Prince
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Princess Lucy is finally fit to be married, but none of her suitors seem to quite be her type... there's also a mysterious wounded dragon lurking in the dark forest. (Nalu, Gajevy, Gralu)
1. Chapter 1

The woods was a big place, a place in which even an expert traveler would find themselves lost within only a few steps through. The woods was an immeasurable amount of space and trees that stretched far beyond the human eye. It was a home to unknown growths and wild roots. Mysterious creatures were said to roam here; terrifying creatures who could end your life in a single instant.

So why was I here? What brought me here in the dead night in my sleeping clothes? My bare feet standing at the very edges of the vast forest teasing me to enter. The terrifying unknown awaited just within my reach. A shiver ran down my spine, and not from the cold of the night.

I took a deep breath and turned my back away. Every night I found myself outside of the forest's reach. And every night I heard it. A deep cry of pain sourcing from this very forest. I couldn't tell from what creature this cry emanated from but it rang straight through my entire being. This cry of pain and agony haunted me at the earliest hours of the morning. I tried to tell my father but he just didn't hear it. How could he not hear this howling cry of pain? It was so loud that I could barely find myself sleeping at night.

So every night I found myself standing at the entrance to the forest. Every night I listened to the cries of which I believed was originating from it.

I moved myself away from the dark forest and back towards my home. I just couldn't bring myself to enter. I was too scared. And I had every right to be. It was a dark and unknown place that many people who have tried to travel through the forest found themselves giving their lives to it.

The cry rang again and again as I walked back. It was calling to me, wanting me to help.

I hugged myself tightly and made my way back to the castle. I slipped in through a secret opening that only the heirs to the crown knew about that led straight to my quarters. I crawled under my blankets and tried to let myself sleep. But it was hopeless, the cries would keep me up until dawn.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Someone called after some hours later. It was safe to assume that the sun was just rising as the cries had stopped. They normally waited for the sun to rise.

I sat up and rubbed at my tired eyes. My whole body was tired from the lack of a good night's sleep. My legs ached from the late night walking, and there was a deep cold that I could never seem to get rid of no matter how many layers of clothes I dressed myself in.

"Lucy, your father wishes to speak with you." I now saw the mystery voice was my hand-maiden and best friend, Levy. "So we must get you ready for the day."

"What could he possibly want so early in the morning?" I grumbled to myself as I slipped out of the covers and onto the cold stone floor.

Levy immediately started undressing me and ushering me to the hot bath she already had waiting for me in the bathing room. She helped me in and started scrubbing away at my dirty feet.

"Honestly Lucy, you need to stop sneaking out so much. You're going to get in trouble." Levy chided as she worked. "Who do you keep seeing?" She inquired. "Is it a secret lover?"

The question brought a smile to my face. How I wish that was the case. Why was I the only one to hear the forest crying? "No, no, nothing like that. You know I would tell you if that was the case."

"Well? What then?" She moved onto my hair and scrubbed vigorously at my scalp.

I stared at the bubbles that was foaming in the tub. How could I tell her I was hearing something from the forest when my father looked at me like I was nut when I told him and strictly gave me orders not to mention it to anyone else.

"I just like the time to myself under the stars." I half-lied. The night was wonderful and the skies very beautiful, but how could I think of them with those awful cries. How could I think of anything else but those cries? My mind was turning into a mess.

"Hmph." Was all she said as she finished up.

After drying off and getting my clothes on for the day, which consisted of a very restraining dress and a beautiful tiara, Levy escorted me to my father's office.

What could he possibly want to talk about? Did he find out that I've been sneaking off every night? Perhaps he has finally come to his senses and now hears the crying that keeps me up at night? Or maybe he's deemed me unfit for the crown and wants to send me away for my lunacy!

The doors were wide open and he gestured us in as soon as he noticed we were standing there.

"Thank you Levy, that will be all." The king said as he looked up from whatever he was reading.

Levy curtsied and left my father and myself alone in his office.

I tried to steady my breathing, the last thing I wanted to do is look scared in front of him.

"Lucy," he started. Oh god I'm in so much trouble, he's going to lock me away in the dungeons. "You are my heir to my throne." He continued. "You are coming of age in which I must grant you security."

What? Security? More guards? Oh god this is about me sneaking out of the castle at night. I'm doomed for sure. He's going to send me away to live with some crazy aunt in the country.

"We must find you a suitable husband, someone who is fit to be king when I pass on."

"A husband?" I questioned. "Already?" This was something I certainly didn't see coming, although I should have. I'm nearly eighteen, I should have been married ages ago.

"Yes, many princes from all of Fiore will be coming to ask your hand. I have sent out word that you are ready to marry. If you do not pick someone before this year's end, I will. Is that clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good, you may now continue onto your studies for the day."

How could I concentrate on anything? I'm going to be married. I'm going to be courted! The thought made me smile like a goofy little kid. I was beginning to think that the king would never let me find a husband. The man never let me as so much look at a boy but now he's going to be finding one for me to marry?

As the day passed I soon forgot about the cries that would welcome me at night fall. I could only think about how the princes would look, what they acted like and what they treasured most dear.

But as soon as the sun fell and the moon shone, the cries started up again. I quickly finished supper and retreated to my quarters, calling Levy to assist me with my night clothes.

"I'm going to the forest tonight," I told her when she arrived. "That's where I've been going every night. I've been hearing cries of pain coming from there but I haven't had the courage to enter. Would you accompany me?" It was a big request, I wouldn't blame her if she denied it.

Levy just blinked at me for a few moments, probably thinking it over. "Of course princess. I can see you're set on going with or without me so I believe it's safer if I was with you." A mischievous grin popped up on her cute little face. "I assume you would like me to keep this from the king?"

 **A/N:** So I've started my very first Fairy Tail fanfic! I've wanted to for a very long time now but nothing ever really came to mind. But after admiring another fanfic (Aligning the Stars) I've finally scooped up some creativity. So I hope you enjoy! Lots of Nalu and Gajevy to come!


	2. Chapter 2

It was another cold night as Levy followed me to the forest. I was properly dressed this time in a long sleeved woolen dress that reached just past my ankles, and a woolen cloak to match it. Thick stockings covered my legs and heavy boots protected my feet. Even under so much warmth, I couldn't stop shivering.

"So, these cries of pain… do you hear them now?" Levy asked, she held a lantern that lit our way.

" _Every night I hear them!"_ I wanted to scream. _"Every night since God knows when I've been hearing them."_ But all I did was nod. Maybe I was going mad.

The walk was short but it seemed to take forever to get to the entrance of the forest. My feet dragged, I dreaded going into that mysterious forest. But I had to help whatever was making that sound. I had to get the cries to stop.

When we finally arrived to the entrance, we both stopped suddenly. Two girls entering the forest wasn't a common thing, especially the crowned princess. We could get terribly lost, forever wandering amongst the tall, dark trees. Or even worse, something could most likely kill us!

I took a deep and steading breath. I took ahold of Levy's hand. We were both terrified at what may be to come but I'm glad that she was courageous enough to follow me. Even if it was to be to our deaths.

"Are you sure you wish to accompany me?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you take this adventure alone. And if you didn't come back and the king knew I had something to do with you leaving, he would have my head! I'll stick by your side no matter what, princess."

It was just what I needed to hear. Levy was truly a great friend. I hope that I wasn't putting her in danger and that our venture would be a safe one.

We took our first step into the forest together. As soon as we were in, it felt like we were in a completely different world, it was like nothing that I had expected. The air seemed clearer and the moon seemed to shine brighter. The trees didn't look as gloomy as they had from the outside, and the various growths that crowded up space was covered in beautiful flowers; most of which I had never seen before.

"It's so beautiful." Levy whispered in awe.

Soon we both weren't so scared anymore, but we still clung to each other's hands. It would be a problem if one of us got lost.

Levy dug through her pack and brought out a bright blue strip of cloth and tied it to the nearest tree branch. "Hopefully these will help us find our way back. I'm sure I brought plenty to mark our entire path."

Levy was always so prepared. That made me feel a little less wary of getting lost.

We headed deeper and deeper into the forest, Levy placing her markers, and I trying to follow the sound of cries. They were much more louder here, and sounded even more painful that from before. I didn't think they could get any worse, but it sounded now like something roaring. Something big.

As we kept moving forward it seemed to grow brighter and warmer. I almost wanted to shrug off my cloak as I was beginning to sweat.

"Princess, do you know perhaps how much longer it will be until we reach our destination?" Levy asked for the second time.

"Not long now, they're growing incredibly stronger now. We're almost to the beast that's making those painful cries."

We stepped carefully though the forest, only tripping a few times (and falling on my bottom once). There seemed to be a small path that we were following which seemed really odd since no travelers have been through here enough times to make one.

Finally, I believed we had found the source. My ears were ringing with pain from the cries. I was sweating profusely through my layers of clothing and it seemed as if there was a bright fire just beyond the set of trees that blocked our way.

"We're here," I breathed, mostly from catching my breath and partly because of the heat.

We moved just past the tree and found the beast.

"Oh my god." Levy whispered, holding her hand to her mouth. "Princess, that is a dragon."

I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth open slightly. This was the source of my misery. Well we knew it couldn't be from any animal or beast that we were familiar with. I knew that the cries were to some great beast. They certainly matched up to its owner.

I felt my feet walking forward, without my consent mind you. As I got closer I could see the wounds. Three gaping slashes ran across it's chest. The dragon was coated in blood and dirt.

When it saw me, it growled and tried to get up.

I put my hands up defensively. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. You keep me up every night with those damned cries and tonight is going to be the last night." I was starting to find my bravery. I was already this far and for now, there was no turning back until I've solved the problem that I came to solve.

It seemed to calm down a little. Or at least laid back down and stopped the growling.

"You've finally come, Layla." The dragon moaned.

Layla? That was my mother's name. How does this dragon know my mother's name? Did she acquaint herself with dragons?

I pushed the questions to the back of my mind to find answers for at a more proper time, for now this beast needed my help.

I knelt down next to the dragon. I'm assuming it's a he because of his deep voice. Or maybe even the females sounded like that? How would I know. I've never learned much about dragons in my studies. They were works of fiction.

"Levy, could you fetch me some water from that stream we passed not so long ago?" I asked.

"Yes princess." The girl had a pail with her for this very reason. She also had bandages but none of them would certainly cover a wound so big, and she also brought along various wound healing agents. The best thing to do now is clean it.

I reached out and brushed my fingers against the wound, wondering what could have possibly injured such a mighty beast this way.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come since we haven't heard from you in so long…"

"Shh," I cooed. "Don't waste what little energy you have on talking, let's fix up this wound first. Then we can talk."

As soon as Levy returned I started on cleaning his wounds.

The dragon roared out in pain.

"Now you calm down, you need these cleaned out."

The dragon grunted but made no objections.

I got back to cleaning out the dirt and washing away the blood. There was so much of the stuff that Levy had to make a few trips back and forth from the stream to the dragon.

When everything was washed away I grabbed some of the vinegar from Levy's pack and applied it to his wounds. He roared a bit at that but said nothing. I took some cooling slave to try to ease some of the pain that it might be causing.

"How're you feeling now?" I asked when I finished up. "No more crying like a little baby as soon as the sun sets?"

"I was not crying like a baby!" He roared.

"Yes you were! All night long! I didn't get a wink of sleep! Beauty sleep! Honestly, couldn't someone from the forest have helped you?"

"I'll only let Queen Layla treat me. That is why you were the only one who could hear me. Took you long enough to get here though."

"I thought I was going mad!"

The dragon humphed and closed his eyes, ending the argument like a child.

"Okay Levy, I think we've accomplished our mission so we should get back to the castle before daybreak."

 **A/N:** So I'm really tired so I'm just going to end this here! I was really happy to see so much feedback after the first chapter! Like WOW! Thank you guys! I hope you've enjoyed this one! I'll try to post 1-2 chapters a week. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I've been up for 18 hours after 4 hours of sleep soooooo yay!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear mom,_

 _It has been a few weeks since father announced that I was looking for a suitor. Princes have been arriving from all over Fiore and even some from beyond. After talking with father I proposed that we have a ball to welcome all of the princes and to give me an opportunity to mingle with everyone. I was shocked that he agreed to such a thing. You know how he is._

 _Of course, it has also been a few weeks since I met the dragon in the forest. His injuries are healing up really well, with thanks to Levy and I. Although there was no doubt that there was going to be a new scar amongst the many that covered him already._

 _I can say though it was a lot of fun meeting with him every night. The forest isn't as scary as we all thought it was. It's a magical and beautiful place. The dragon has shown me a lot of its wonders and hopes to show me more when he's fully recovered. He is quite a charming beast, that dragon._

 _Although mother, I am curious, why does he think that I'm you? Have you always known the wonders of the forest? What secrets were you keeping from us?_

 _As always, with love_

 _Lucy_

I got up and stretched from my desk. I had been sitting there nearly all day finishing up paper work and studying the kingdoms around Fiore. We didn't have much information on the kingdoms outside of Fiore, just family trees and some of their main exports. I wonder what their princes were like? Or their people? What did they do for fun?

A rap at the door ended my thoughts of meeting exotic princes.

I quickly straightened out the books and papers on my desk and then called "come in!"

"Princess, how are you doing with your studies?" Levy asked, she set down a plate with a very scrumptious looking sandwich on it along with a side of apple slices dusted in cinnamon.

"They're going well, I've had almost all of the prince's names memorized and how they look for the most part." I popped an apple slice in my mouth.

"The seamstress nearly has your dress completed for the ball."

My eyes grew wide in delight. "That's great! I can't wait to see it."

"You can take a look at it right now if you would like?"

I shook my head. "I want to wait until it's completed. I want it to be a surprise."

Levy smiled. "As you wish."

I leaned closer to the blue-haired maid. "We're going to the forrest tonight. Make sure to meet me here an hour after my supposed bedtime."

* * *

The forest has become an easy thing for us to navigate after we learned it's secret. The dragon told us that to cross the forest we had to have a clear goal in mind and that we had to want to be there. He said that the forest can be quite picky about who comes and goes at times.

"Your wounds are healing up nicely." I commented when we reached the dragon's current location. It was always hot no matter where he went. He told me that he couldn't help it, his scales naturally gave off heat so that he could be warm wherever he went.

"Of course they are, they weren't that bad."

"Weren't that bad huh? Every night you kept me awake with those cries of yours and you're trying to tell me that they 'weren't that bad?'" I scoffed.

"They did kind of hurt when the sun went down I suppose." He grinned a weird toothy dragon grin. "But since I am getting better, I'll have to head back to my kingdom soon. I'll be leaving tomorrow actually."

"I see…" My heart skipped a beat. He was going to be gone? Would I ever see him again?

The dragon studied me for a moment before speaking. "You're not Layla… are you?"

I met his unwavering gaze. "Of course not you dolt, I'm her daughter. Princess Lucy."

"Where's Layla? Why didn't she come? Why were you here instead?" The dragon asked worriedly.

"Layla, my mom, well…" I sighed and looked away. "She passed away a few years ago."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, his gratitude taking me by surprise.

"For taking care of me even when you had no idea who I was and I know that meeting a dragon for the first time can seem a bit frightening but you were very brave. And I'm sorry to hear about Layla, she was a good friend of mine and helped me find my home when I was younger. Without her I would have been dead. And now I supposed without you I would have been dead."

"Well… you're welcome," I said with an awkwardness that wasn't sightly of a princess. "Now that you know that I'm not Layla and that you know my name, I suppose it wouldn't be too awkward for me to ask yours."

The dragon flashed me a grin. "You can call me The Fire Dragon Prince."

"A prince, huh? You didn't seem to be the princely type."

"Well I am, and now that I've recovered I'll need to be making my way back to my kingdom. So we should make the most of today! Where should we go? I can show you the tree that makes this funny face, or this pond with a really big frog in it, or I know this place with hundreds of flowers that bloom at a single whisper." The dragon said excitedly. "Lucy… why are you crying?"

"I'm crying?" I brought my hand up to my face. Tears were slipping from my eyes without my consent. Where had they come from? What gave them the right? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'll visit you again," The dragon started. "We'll have a lot more adventures. Remember? I told you that I would take you away from here and see the world. There's so much more to this place than your kingdom! We'll have lots of fun."

I nodded.

Of course. We were going to have more fun. He was only leaving for a short while. He does have his own kingdom to attend to. He'll take me wherever I want to go once he comes back. We'll see the world. I can leave the castle and go. And keep going.

"So for today we'll go see that giant frog!"

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled so much. To believe a dragon would make me laugh so hard. To believe that there were things such as dragons.

"Princess! You're an absolute mess!" Levy laughed. "You hardly look like royalty anymore."

I looked down at myself. I was covered head to toe in mud and pond water. My hair was drenched and my shoes had gone missing at some point. But I didn't care! This is what it felt like to feel free. This is what it felt like to live!

"Isn't it wonderful?" I smiled. I wasn't a princess right now and Levy wasn't my hand maid. We were just two girls in the woods and playing in mud with a fire dragon.

I picked up a handful of mud and flung it at the blue-haired girl. "You hardly look like a girl anymore!" I cried.

She giggled at the impact and threw her own mud ball at me.

It was truly wonderful to be out here. To be my own and do as I wished. To get mud in my hair and to stain my dress. No one could stop me out here, not even my father.

But this was going to end. As all wonderful things would end. I couldn't truly leave my kingdom. I was bound so tightly by it. I could imagine leaving on the back of a dragon to see the rest of the world. But it would never happen. All of his promises would die as soon as he left. I would be here by myself once more. Responsibilities would grab hold of me and my foot may never even leave this kingdom.

For now, though, I can pretend I'm not a princess. I can pretend I am just a girl who can do as she wishes and that my kingdom is not calling for me to return.

* * *

 **A/N:** HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for the wait! It's been almost half a year since I updated! But that's LIFE FOR YOU! Ever since the spring semester started up and I got a second job I've had little to no free time (or motivation) to write! But here it is! I promise that things are going to start heating up here in the next chapter.

Also this was a little rushed as I'm typing this up before work so I'll go back and fix it up when I get home! And hopefully start on the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Swirling and twirling. Leaping and gliding. We were all dancing to the rhythmic tune that came from the band. We were all lost to the sound each instrument played to our ears. Our feet moved and our bodies only centimeters apart as we mingled in and out of partners. It was all a mess of dresses and tuxes. Of handsome men and beautiful women._

 _I was lost in a pair of eyes. A pair of fiery eyes that warmed my very soul. My body was on fire and I was dancing with a beautiful young man. My feet moved on their own as he guided me through the dance hall. He took each step carefully, all the while keeping his focus on me. His stare was intense and my heart was racing._

 _I was on fire. Everything was on fire. I couldn't breathe and the only thing keeping me up was the man. The crowd seemed to disappear and it was just him and I dancing in the vast hall. Even with everyone gone it was hot. I was hot._

 _The music stopped and there was a strange quietness to the room._

 _The man swept me off the dance floor and onto a balcony. He leaned into me, his lips brushing against my cheek. I could feel his breath, like fire on my skin. A burning hotness that didn't eat away at my flesh, but gave it life._

 _I breathed him in, his hair tickling at my nose as his mouth drew closer to my ear._

" _You are a wonderful dancer, Lucy." He murmured, holding me tightly against him. He consumed my senses until it was only him._

 _My world was swirling as he started places kisses, beginning at my ear and tracing across my cheek. His mouth was just before mine. "Marry me." He whispered against my lips._

"Princess!" Everything was shaking. "Princess you need to wake up!"

"I don't want to." I grumbled, my words heavy on my mouth. My heart was racing and the room felt overwhelmingly hot.

Levy's hands retreated from my shoulder. "Today is the ball, we still have to get make sure your dress fits properly so that the seamstress may do any last minute adjustments."

My eyes fluttered open, the light from the window making me want to crawl under the covers once more and return to my dreams.

But the ball was tonight. Tonight I might meet my future husband and king to Fiore.

"Come on, we need to get some breakfast in you." Levy huffed as she tried tugging me out of bed. "We have so much to do, there is no time for sitting around."

* * *

Levy had me running all over the castle. She wanted me to make sure absolutely everything was perfect for the evening. My first stop being the seamstress, Virgo.

I knew she had created a masterpiece as soon as I laid my eyes on it. Virgo was the best seamstress of Fiore and perhaps even the world. She created the most wondrous designs. Not only my dresses, but any other clothing that the royalty might wear.

After putting on the gown she made for me to wear this evening I almost didn't want to take it off. The dress needed no adjustments, it fit perfectly in all the right places showing off any and all of my curves. It was a deep blue shade, mimicking the night sky. As I twirled it glittered like the stars. The sleeves reached and brushed against my fingertips. Lace blossomed from the bottom of my corset and at the end of my sleeves.

"It's too gorgeous." I smiled at her. How could I take it off and put on anything else?

"I'm glad you like it princess." Virgo said. "I slaved over it to make it just right for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure any prince will want you in this gown. It won't be too hard to find a husband."

"Ah… thank you?"

* * *

Unfortunately I did have to take off the dress. Virgo insisted that there still needed to be more work done. The rest of the day was spent making sure all of the last minute details were in order.

"Levy, what will you be wearing to tonight's ball?" I questioned. We were finally back in my chambers, relaxing from the day's hard work, a moment's rest finally coming at last.

"Oh well um… you see… I'm not going." She said shyly.

"What?" I cried. "You're not going?"

Levy frantically tried to soothe me. "I… well I would just rather spend the evening in my quarters reading a book."

I frowned at the blunette. "What if you meet your prince charming?"

"Oh I don't think…"

"Come on, you can't possibly leave me to fend for myself against all these handsome men. I'm not going to be marrying all of them so I'm sure there will be one that you find charming."

"I…"

"Levy, please, you're the only one that I can ask. I need someone to escape to when I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"Well… if you put it that way I suppose I could join you. But only for a few hours, this book is really good." She smiled.

"If it's so good you'll have to let me barrow it sometime."

She nodded and got off the bed. "Now princess, I believe it's time to get you dolled up for tonight's event."

I bounced up after her. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

 **A/N** : Another short chapter, I guess I'm just too good at those! I'm honestly thinking though into changing this into an M rated fic.

Thank you guys for such wonderful feedback!

And thank you for reading.


End file.
